gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Surfer
The BF Surfer is a vintage van that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The van's design is heavily inspired by the styling of the VW T1 (Type 2) Bay Window and Splitscreen vans. The front section (front end and front doors) resembles the VW T1 Splitscreen van, the second section (sliding doors) resembles the VW T1 Bay Window van, the third section (square window and flat metal behind) resembles the VW T1 Splitscreen (excluding the runners for the sliding doors) and the fourth section (rear end) resembles the VW T1 Bay Window van. Performance Much like its real life counterpart, the Surfer is very slow due to its small 1200cc 4-cylinder engine. However, acceleration is not that bad, and handling is average, but overall, it is sluggish and is not a good choice for pursuits. Its beater variant has higher suspension compared to the clean one, making it a good vehicle on bumpy, flat terrain. However, its beater variant is significantly inferior in terms of overall performance. Locations GTA V and Online Standard *Spawns on the side of a road, along with a Radius in Blaine County. *Parked behind Ursula's house near the El Gordo Lighthouse. *A uniquely colored Surfer is seen abandoned near the Sandy Shores Airfield on Smoke Tree Road in the Grand Senora Desert, near Harmony and Sandy Shores during the abandoned vehicle Random Event. When approaching on foot, an unknown man will hit the protagonist with a tazer. The player can obtain this by either towing the van, or as Trevor only, can use the special ability so the Stun Gun has no effect, and then the enemy can be killed. *The Surfer's clean version can also be found randomly near the first bridge north of Fort Zancudo. Coming up from the south side of the map, drive through the tunnel under the fort, and the player will come to a right-left series of turns in the highway; after these turns will be the bridge. A dirt trail branches off the eastern side of the road, marked by a roadside parking lot and a shack. Turn down it, and follow the trail as it wraps around back under the bridge. The dirt path lets out onto a beach with a party going on. If no cars appear at first, keep driving and they should spawn. If the Surfer does not spawn, get back on the road and drive a good distance before returning. Repeat as many times as needed and one will show up. This is also a good way to get the Journey, the Sandking SWB, and the Regina, which all spawn here more commonly than the Surfer. *Can be bought at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $11,000. (GTA Online) Beater *Inside the Dignity Village, crossing the small bridge. *For some odd reason only the beater version spawns driving around in free-roam in GTA Online. The normal well-kept Surfer can be found on various beaches, usually with a parked Rebel next to it. *In the parking place of the abandoned motel in Sandy Shores. Gallery BFSurfer-Front-GTAV.png|Clean version (Rear quarter view). BFSurferBeater-Front-GTAV.png|Beater version (Rear quarter view). BF Surfer Beater Front.jpg|A brown and white Surfer (Rear quarter view). Bfsurferv.jpg|Michael driving a beater Surfer (Rear quarter view). Trivia *It is impossible to do a burnout with the Surfer because of the underpowered engine. *In GTA V, this vehicle can be customized in Los Santos Customs, but the options are limited. *When damaged enough, the sliding doors open outwards like normal doors. *Unlike its real life counterpart, the Surfer has 4 doors instead of 3 (some VW T1 vans came out of the factory with two sliding doors), but oddly, it can fit only two. If the player tries to get 2 other players in the vehicle, one of them will not enter the van. The same applies to the Youga van, and, while it has four doors, it can only fit two, despite the description of Southernsanandreassuperautos.com claiming that it's a 4 seater vehicle. *A red Surfer appears in the game play video for Righteous Slaughter 7. *Throughout the game's progress, the player may find an abandoned Surfer near Trevor's Airfield during an abandoned vehicle Random Event. *The clean Surfer has five-spoke aftermarket wheels and a lowered suspension compared to the beater Surfer. This causes the license plate to clip through the geometry on rough terrain. *This vehicle is named the Surfer because its inspiration, the Volkswagen T1, is famous for its association with the 1960s surf culture. In reference to this, it often spawns with a surfboard on the roof. *The beater version's front turning signals are white instead of orange, due to fading. *Unlike other vehicles, when you attempt to brake, the front wheels will lock up and the steering would almost completely disappear. This is caused because this is a pretty old vehicle, and doesn't have ABS. *The Surfer is similar to the Camper from GTA San Andreas. Navigation }} See Also *Camper, a similar vehicle. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vintage cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online